the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Strider
'Approval' 7/16/13 6 feats bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' Personality - Your name is STRIDER. Well, nobody knows who your name is. Not even you. But people call you STRIDER, so that's your name. You are obviously REALLY FUCKING COOL, and that is represented by your various IRONIC and NON-IRONIC interests. You like MUSIC, IRONY, and NON-SHITTY SWORDS. You put an INDIFFERENT front up, but you actually care a lot about your FRIENDS and RELATIVES. You are a bit FORGETFUL, and while you like to think you're the COOLEST THING ON EARTH SINCE AN ICE RELEASE JUTSU, you're actually kind of a DORK. But the only thing that can actually weird you out are PUPPETS. You hate PUPPETS, and PUPPETEERS. Appearance - You have LIGHT BLONDE hair, and MUTANT CANDY-RED EYES that you hide with your COOL SHADES. Since GOING UP IN NINJA RANK, you now wear what you call the PUPPET TUX, which you first saw in your first IN YOUR FIRST VISIT TO LOHAC, and woke up already wearing it. You still never take off your SHADES, nonetheless. 'History and Story' Baby Steps (Backstory) Strider grew up in one of Konoha's orphanage with his sister, Rose. Besides the fact that they were siblings, neither knew anything about their family. Strider always had trouble fitting in with his unnatural eyes and (admittedly) kinda douchey personality, but he didn't care much. He found his pair of shades in one of Konoha's park when he was young, which he never abandoned since they were perfect to hide his eyes from other kids. These days he suspects he might be wearing a stolen pair of Aburame shades, but he doesn't really care. It was during his pre-adolescent years, when Strider discovered he could use jutsu of the kekkei genkai, Lava Release. That ended up being a pleasant surprise to him, since he did plan on becoming a ninja anyway. Because of that he soon joined the Academy with his sister, becoming a genin. While he doesn't hang around much in Konoha, he's still loyal to Konohagakure and always comes back to it when he can. Too Hot To Handle (Genin) While Strider was technically a genin now, he didn't really consider himself a ninja, especially with the infuriatingly small amount of missions (not counting all the D-ranks) he managed to do. So he going out for a walk] around Konoha, meeting a guy in a straw hat, who had been resting in the road Strider was walking in, just before his sister found him and they began having one of their classic sibling fights. Strider then went on a mission, though his memory of that was kinda blurry by the time he ended it, only remembering he had met a girl who used a chain in battle during the mission. (Un?)fortunately, Strider met her again while walking around the outskirts of the Land of Fire, also meeting an apparently very powerful man. But they soon went their separate ways. Well... not really. While going back to Konoha, Strider found Strawhat once again, before a cool guy (not cooler than Strider) though appeared, and Chain Girl literally fell on Strider. While Tibs, or T-bone, and Strider weren't really friends by the start since T-bone thought the Konoha-nin was too arrogant, Strider admitted that he acted like a coolkid for a reason, and the two bonded over beers, before they parted on an adventure, Strider having a small, whispered conversation with Chain Girl as he gave her a piggyback ride to where T-bone was going. After finally' going their own ways... Chain Girl and Strider meet again. Strider then goes back to Konoha, since, while he wouldn't admit it for his life, he actually missed his sister, and worried for her a bit, considering how much time he spent away from her and their house. Rose and Strider then spend some time together, talking about ninja life and the mystery of Takigakure. While staying at home, he ends up meeting Arya again. Well, actually, she meets him, going to his and Rose's houses to talk with the latter about books, but (un?)fortunately, Rose was sleeping and Strider opened the door. Strider and Chain Girl then spend a good while talking, before the former notices how sleepy she was and lets her sleep on his bed while they waited for Rose to wake up. Just before Strider went away from Konoha once again, he ended up visiting one of the village's training fields. There he found Ryuu Uzumaki, and offered to spar with him, leading to a Strider-patented beatdown. The coolkid then took Ryuu to a hospital and waited for him to wake up, then talking with him for a bit once he did. Heat and Clockwork (Chūnin) Strider became a chūnin soon. The mission that awarded him the rank wasn't easy though, considering he had to fight an evil freaking version of Nobro. But he managed to do it with the help of his teammates, and soon enough he was back home in Konoha. His first night back home after becoming a chūnin was an unusual one, though, Strider having a... peculiar dream. Discovering his inner world and meeting the representation of himself in his own mind, Strider decided that he'd have to discover more about the LOHAC later. But that was not what was on his mind at the time: he had to meet someone. 'Stats (Total: 65)' Strength: 12 Speed: 12 Intelligence: 8 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 9 Endurance: 10 Chakra Points: 80 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Lava Release Allows the use of Lava Release techniques. Genin 2: Earth Release Allows the use of Earth Release techniques. Chūnin: Kenjutsu Specialist Allows the use of special sword techniques. Jōnin: N/A (Corium Release) S-Rank: N/A (Sealing Specialist) Kage Rank: N/A (Space-Time Ninjutsu) 'Abilities' *''Feats earned so far: 6'' *''Banked feats: 0'' *''Quest Points earned: 24'' *''QP Cap Resets on Saturday. This week's QP Count: 12/12'' # Stats # Stats # Yōton: Kagandan (Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet) - The user expels lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into a single big boulder of molten rock the size of this, and is fired with tremendous force towards a target. CP # Yōton: Sekihōhen'i (Lava Release: Redshift) - After channeling a high ammount of lava to their fist or a (chakra-conducting) sword, the user expels it all in one blow, sending a powerful, briefly continuous beam of lava from their fist or their blade, which makes it good to be used when the user is locking blades with an opponent or just close enough to achieve physical contact. CP # Yōton: Bakukazangen (Lava Release: Exploding Volcanic Field) - Similarly to Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, the user spits out a great volume of lava onto the battlefield that is used to attack foes. The surge of the lava turns the battlefield into a sea of lava, though various pillars of earth also rise to provide stepping ground for the fighters. CP # Stats 'Equipment/General Items' *''(6) Chakra-conducting Sword'' *''(2) Set of Shuriken'' *''Ryo Earned: 48.000 (22.500 transferred from Mentsuyu and 14.000 transferred from Allen)'' *''Ryo Owned: 48.000'' 'Relationships' Rose - Strider's sister. They have a normal sibling rivalry, mostly exchanging sarcasm and having snarky conversations, though they do care about each other. Rose's creepy interests sometimes weird Strider out, but he deals with it. Arya/Chain Girl - Chain girl is all up in Strider's grill. While he is quite snarky and really ups the irony when talking to her, he doesn't dislike her as much as he makes it seem. Or at all. Nobu/Nobro - Strider met Nobu while travelling, and while the meeting was a bit stressful with Arya being there, Nobro told Strider some information about Taki's leader, Sejio-ro, which got the konoha-nin interested in the mistery that is Taki. Tiburan/T-bone - While Strider knows next to nothing about the guy, he did make Strider notice something about himself and he's glad for that. Tibs is also cool enough to make Strider feel like he may finally have someone that can rival his coolness (no, not really). 'Gallery' Davey.png|Strider's genin attire beatdown.png Daveee.jpg LOHAC.png|Strider's inner world, LOHAC 'Missions' Roleplays completed: 7 Start of a New Era (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/06/2013) A Stroll (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/07/2013) After a few meetings (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/08/2013) Going for a walk (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/09/2013) Spending some time at home (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/12/2013) Knocking on Strider's Door (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/13/2013) Looking for a Fight (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/14/2013) D rank missions completed: 0 C rank missions completed: 2 Goddamit Nappa (3 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/06/2013) The Many (Part 1) (3 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/13/13) B rank missions completed: 2 Nurse Medusa (4 QP + 2000 Ryo | 07/10/2013) The Capturing of Evil Nobu (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 07/16/2013) A rank missions completed:0 S rank missions completed: 0 Raids completed: 0 'Missions Overseen/Recapped' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 2 Fighting The Joker (2 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/14/2013) The Power of Friendship (2 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/15/2013) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Category:Character Category:Konohagakure